It's not right but it's okay
by Le pingouin qui ecrit
Summary: Remix de la querelle de Kurt et Blaine dans l'episode 17
1. Chapter 1

Un petit texte écrit entre mes révisions du moment :) J'espère qu'il va vous plaire :)

Ici Blaine et Kurt vivent a 22 ans et Kurt 23 travaille comme conseiller mode pour un magasine de mode et ils vivent tout deux a New est a la maison car il est en période d'apprentissage de son rôle dans H2$

REVIEW !

* * *

- Kurt tu vas être en retard à ton boulot ! _cria Blaine du bas des escaliers à son mari _

- C'est bon _dit l'intéressé_ j'y vais, bonne journée chéri, je t'ai laissé un liste de petite chose à faire s'il te plait rend moi service et fait ce qu'il y à marqué !

- Aucun problème

Blaine embrassa Kurt et le regarda quitter la maison. Blaine jeta un coup d'œil au ciel un soleil radieux brillait. Il rentra et attrapa la liste que Kurt lui avait laissé, aller faire quelque course, prendre le courrier, rangé la maison des taches habituelles mais que Kurt aimer rappeler a Blaine de faire car il était parfois tête en l'air. Le bouclé alla se doucher et s'habiller, une fois prêt il partit faire des emplettes au supermarché du coin. Kurt lui avait laissé une liste de produit de beauté qu'il devait ramener et Blaine suivit à la lettre la liste pour éviter une crise de nerfs de Kurt. Une fois sortit du supermarché il rayât cette tache de la liste et continua en rentrant à rayer ligne par ligne les choses faite. Vers 12 heures il termina par la dernière tache, aller chercher le courrier. Il y avait trois lettres pour Kurt et une seule pour lui. Blaine s'affala dans le divan du salon et ouvrit chacune des lettres, il était autorisé quand même âpres deux ans de vie commune a ouvrir le courrier de Kurt et étant donné que c'est lui qui tenait les comptes du couple il examina le relevé bancaire de Kurt et ce qu'il vit l'acheva. Le soir quand Kurt rentra à 20 heures de son travail, Blaine n'avait pas bougé du divan, le relevé dans les mains.

- Kurt … dit moi le 20 de ce mois ci tu n'avais pas une réunion le soir ? Demanda Blaine à Kurt sans lever la tête pour cacher ses larmes

- Euh si voyons tu le sais je te l'ai dit plusieurs fois _lui répondit Kurt qui était dans la cuisine _

- Et le 23 et 24 âpres midis si je ne me trompe pas tu étais en déplacement

- Tout juste _dit Kurt en rentrant dans le salon un vers de scotch dans la main _pourquoi ?

- Kurt tu me trompes tu ? _s'exclama Blaine relevant la tête laissant apparaitre ses yeux rougies par les larmes _

- Mais ca ne va pas non ! Jamais ! _lui répondit Kurt_

Blaine se leva et alla fouiller dans le sac de Kurt et en sortit son téléphone portable. Kurt n'avait pas bougé, ne c'était même pas tourné.

- Qui est Chandler Kurt ? _cria Blaine laissant tomber le téléphone au sol_

- Un ami c'est tout _répondit simplement Kurt_

- C'est avec lui que tu passes tes soit disant « déplacement » ? _l'interrogeât Blain, les larmes lui remontant aux yeux_

- Ecoute Blaine il ne se passe rien_ tenta de rassurer Kurt_

- Kurt … tu aimes ce gars _déclara Blaine qui capta le regard honteux de Kurt_

- Il me fait me sentir bien

- Tssss _souffla Blaine_

- mais ça va ok ! l_ui dit Kurt en s'asseyant sur le sofa _

- Ce n'est pas correct … mais ça va ! _ironisa Blaine_

FIN


	2. On pardonne tout à son premier amour

- Ce n'est pas correct … mais ça va ! _Ironisa Blaine_

- Blaine ! Arrête putain ! Tu ne me crois pas ? N'as-tu pas confiance ? _cria Kurt_

- J'ai plus confiance ! Tu m'aurais dit que tu voyais quelqu'un ok je t'aurais laissé partir !

- c'est un ami avec qui je dine de temps à autre et avec je prends un café 1 fois par semaine

- Laisse moi te rappeler que toi et moi ça à commencer par un café par semaine ! _Justifia Blaine qui avait pris un air arrogant _

- Tu veux je parte c'est ca ? Toi et moi c'est fini ? _demande Kurt_

- Tu crois je vais te laisser t'en sortir comme ça ?

- Blaine tu me fais peur

- Tu peux !

Blaine avait viré du coté sombre de la force, ses yeux étaient devenus d'un noir profond, la haine l'aillant envahie. Kurt avait peur face à lui. Il faut avouer que Blaine est beaucoup plus musclé que Kurt vue qu'il prend des cours de boxes deux fois par semaine. Le bouclé plaqua Kurt d'une violence inouï contre le mur du salon, Kurt laisse échappé un cri et son dos un léger craquement. Les mains de Blaine étaient fermement liées autour tu coup de Kurt et les yeux dans les yeux Blaine aurait pu tuer Kurt du regard s'il avait eu des pouvoirs surnaturels. Kurt n'avait jamais au grand jamais vue Blaine comme ça, dans un tel état de haine et de jalousie. Il ne voulait pas perdre Blaine, il se c'était rien passé avec Chandler, il avait toujours refusé ses avances. Le souffle de Kurt était saccadé tellement la peur coulait dans ses veines, bâtait dans son cœur et crispait ses muscles. Kurt s'en voulait, Blaine le détestait et ce détestait aussi car il n'avait rien vue de tout e cette magouille. Une larme lui échappa.

- Arrête de chialer ! Tu sais combien de temps j'ai chialé aujourd'hui moi ? Beaucoup trop ! Beaucoup trop pour quelqu'un qui va voir ailleurs _dit Blaine à l'oreille de Kurt d'une voix froide à glacer le sang._

- Blaine arrête s'il te plait !_ le supplia Kurt_

- Il est où ton amant ? Il n'est pas là ?

- Putain mais Blaine je n'aime que toi ! Chandler n'est qu'un ami ! Si tu veux j'arrête de le voir. Tu ne vas pas me frapper

Blaine le lâcha et Kurt se laissa glisser sur le long du mur et repris ses esprits assis sur le carrelage blanc recroquevillé sur lui-même. Blaine n'avait pas bougé, son regard c'était perdu, il n'y avait plus de haine, il jeta un regard sur Kurt, vi les marques au coup de celui-ci et il partit, il attrapa sa veste et ses clefs de voiture et quitta la maison. Kurt resta sans savoir si Blaine était partit car il le quittait ou si il était partit se calmer. Le brun leva les yeux sur la petite table prés de lui et y attrapa le téléphone fixe et composa le numéro de Rachel. « Viens Rachel s'il te plait » il avait juste dit cela a la brunette qui accourut et arriva vingt minutes plus tard. A New York il est rapide de circuler. La petite voix fluette ce fit entendre et la porte claqua. Kurt n'avait pas bougé

-Kurt ! Il c'est passé quoi ? _cria-t-elle en le voyant par terre, en larme._

_- _Chandler …

_-_Kurt je t'avais dit de lui parler de cette amitié qui n'avait rien d'anodine d'ailleurs … mais c'est quoi ça ! _dit elle en pointant le coup de Kurt rougit et cerclé par la force qu'avaient exercés les mains de Blaine _

-Blaine m'a … enfin … ca à mal tournée …

-Il t'a frappé ? _demanda t'elle aillant peur de la réponse_

-Juste plaqué contre le mur … _avoua Kurt_

Le téléphone de Rachel sonna dans la soirée, Finn l'appelait pour lui dire qu'il avait retrouvé Blaine dans un bar complètement ivre, désespéré, coupable, rongé par la peur de perdre Kurt, par la colère, par l'envie de tuer Chandler et qu'il l'avait ramenait a leur maison pour qu'il ne reste pas seul plus longtemps. Ce soir là Blaine se confia à Finn et Kurt à Rachel, racontant leurs craintes et leur peines autour d'un verre supplémentaire pour Blaine et Finn et sur un air de Don't rain on my parade pour Kurt et Rachel. Le lendemain quand les deux amants furent face à face, quand leur regard se croisèrent aucuns mots de furent prononcés, juste une baiser, leur lèvres celées. On pardonne tout a son premier amour, les plus terribles péchés et les situations inavouées.


	3. Les promesses derrière les portes closes

Voila mes lecteur chéris ! La fin d'une fiction qui ne devait être que d'un chapitre mais qui en compte trois ! Je suis fière de moi fière de vous qui me postaient de si gentil Review cela me donne beaucoup de courage pour continuer à écrire pour vous

Merci a tous et àbientôt dans de nouvelles histoires.

====REVIEW ====

* * *

Après que Rachel et Finn en fin d'après-midi est quittés la maison, Blaine et Kurt s'étaient réconciliés, le soir à leur façon, sous la couette, un plus bestialement que les autres fois, avec un peu plus d'amours que les autres fois, avec plus de « Je t'aime » que les autres fois. Différent des autres fois. À présent Kurt regardait Blaine dormir, épuisé d'un effort physique si intense et d'une précédente nuit bien trop arrosée. D'ailleurs c'est bien ça que Kurt se demandait, Finn n'avait pas parlé de l'endroit précis où il avait retrouvé Blaine, dans quel état précisément, il savait juste qu'il avait retrouvé Blaine dans un bar de la ville, complètement ivre et déprimé. Demain il lui demandera plus de détails. Kurt se leva, enfila un peignoir et descendit à la cuisine boire quelque chose. Son sommeil lui jouait des tours faisant mine de se pointer et se dissipant en quelques secondes. Kurt alla au salon et pris dans le grand meuble qui s'y trouvait des albums photos. Avait-il peur que cette crise de couple qu'il traversait pouvait avoir un impact sur le futur de son couple. Même si les actes torrides qui c'étaient fait plus tôt pouvaient prouver le contraire. Pour se convaincre que tout irait bien et c'est ainsi que jusqu'à cinq heures du matin il feuilleta page par page les albums retraçant sa vie avec Blaine, leur vie ensemble, des photos de lycée, des photos des enfants de Mercedes, la photo de Tania la fille de Santana et de sa compagne la PDG de Logo, des photos du mariage de Quinn avec Puck, des photos du mariage de Rachel et Finn et il voyait a la dernière page du dernière des dix albums photo une page vide mais tellement symbolique. La page réservée au jour où la loi sur le mariage gay passera où sera collée la photo de lui et Blaine dans de parfaits costards de mariage. Leur photo de mariage. Une larme lui échappa s'écrasant sur le papier blanc.

-Honey que fais-tu debout ? _demanda la voix endormit de Blaine qui se tenait dans l'encablure de la porte_

-Rien je regarde juste nos albums photos _se__justifia__Kurt poussant__tous __les albums sur le__côté_

-À cette heure si ? Kurt vient dormir tu as besoin de sommeil _dit son mari d'une petite voix rassurante et attentionnée_

-J'arrive

Ils remontèrent dans le grand lit qui trônait au milieu de leur chambre décorée avec gout mais plongée dans la pénombre du petit matin New-yorkais .Blottis l'un contre l'autre le sommeil de Kurt semblait avoir arrêté de jouer avec ses nerfs et commençait à l'envahir, cette sensation de sommeil qui fait planer l'esprit et qui ralentit les battements du cœur pour les rendre aussi lents les premières chutes de neige qui recouvrent New York chaque hiver sous un manteau blanc sali par les taxis et les flux incessants de voiture et Bus. Au moment où il plongeait dans les profondeurs d'un sommeil qui promettait d'être réparateur il sentit une chaleur douce dans son oreille, son tympan vibrant face au plus agréable des sons. « Je t'aime » susurra lentement Blaine lui aussi enivrait pas le sommeil « Cette photo dans cet album dessus il ne peut y avoir que toi et moi, toi et personne d'autre que moi, moi et personne d'autre où toi, je te le promets Kurt, je te le promets. ». Kurt ne répondit pas, il savait que Blaine connaissait la réponse qu'il aurait pu dire. Il aime Blaine, Blaine l'aime. Et cette nuit-là avant de se réveiller vers 14 heures, Kurt rêva de ce mariage, si parfait et de cet enfant ne ressemblant ni à lui ni à son mari mais juste leur enfant. Le bonheur réside en nous à chaque instant il suffit d'un moment d'égarement pour se rendre compte qu'on est en plein dedans, c'est peut-être que c'est dans l'insouciance de la nuit, du sommeil, qu'on comprend. On est bien près de l'amour quand on comprend.

The End

* * *

Le pingouin qui écrit


End file.
